Balloons and the like are generally tied with a half-hitch knot. First, a loop is made, passing the end over the standing part, then passing the end under the standing part and through the loop. See The World Book Dictionary, Clarence L. Barnhart and Robert K. Barnhart, editors, World Book, Inc., publisher, 1990, page 956, column 3. The loop is usually made around one or more fingers, which has disadvantages, among which are:
1. Difficulty of passing the end through the loop, because the material is generally kept very tight to prevent air or gas from escaping from the balloon. PA1 2. Damage to the material while tying the knot therein. PA1 3. Fatigue of the hands, especially the fingers, due to tying many balloons. PA1 4. Extra time is often required to avoid or cope with the above listed disadvantages.
There are various commercially available devices which can be attached to the open ends of balloons to seal the air or gas there inside. Such products do not relate to the invention because when such devices are removed from the balloon, the air or gas escapes therefrom.
Other devices, such as that disclosed by Peverley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,906, issued on Feb. 5, 1991, attach to fixed support means via a bracket. Such devices are not generally portable since they must be secured to a fixed support. There is a need for a balloon tying device which can be held in the hand while operated with both hands to facilitate easy tying of balloons.
See also: U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,217 to Place, issued on May 24, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,03,142 to Muma, issued on Aug. 13, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,762 to Cox, issued on Sep. 12, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,346 to Browning, issued on Jun. 14, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,691 to Smythe, issued on Sep. 24, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,190 to O'Connell, issued on Nov. 7, 1911.